


Ostentatious Ponderings

by citrina



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrina/pseuds/citrina





	Ostentatious Ponderings

It is too much of a lie  
To hope that I am more than what I am  
Or more than who I will be.

Is it pretentious, then,  
To see others and see nothing?  
To be bystanding in an empty crowd?  
Crowded, heartless,   
Packed with disdain and pity.

I will just waltz by   
Bye, bye, baby sleeping by the bayou  
Flying by, a fly on the wall  
Tired of lying but I cry,  
I don't know what it feels like  
To feel like you're going to die.

Ambition only got me so far  
Seeing as I have none of it at all.  
I don't need it,  
Part of the empty-hearted mass  
Of red leaves in fall  
And another missed call.


End file.
